The road to our Sanity
by Ninilovesstuff
Summary: Caroline and Matt pay a little visit to the Mikaelsons' home in New Orleans planning on getting Bonnie back but end up discovering something about the deceased Kol Mikaelson's past. How will they react to the unexpected story and what will they do to help finish it? Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is the first chapter! I know it's short but I'm gonna try and update every single day :) please leave me a review if you have suggestions or you just want to let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed ;)**

* * *

It had been two months since graduation and Caroline was bored. Her and Tyler never really got back together; she had moved on and luckily so did he. They were still friends, very good friends, but that love, that passion that she had felt for the young hybrid was just...gone.

She had on numerous occasions caught herself thinking about a different hybrid. A much older one with short, curly brown hair and stunning blue eyes who had a sexy accent. She found herself even missing him. She missed the attention he gave her and that adrenaline rush that she got whenever they were together. She'd never admit it, not even to herself but...she was missing Klaus.

Someone she would admit to missing though was her favourite witch who was killed on graduation. She still couldn't believe she was dead. She spent the first two weeks crying to Matt about the fact that she was gone and that all she wanted to do was bring her back. She had done so much for everyone in this town and now she was gone.

"Hey Care," Matt greeted once she had opened the door to her blue eyed ex-boyfriend. Caroline chuckled. "Hi Matt, what's up?" Matt smiled and pushed past her and into the living room of the Forbes' home. She closed the door gently behind him and walked normal speed to meet Matt in the living room.

Caroline really didn't feel like being a vampire right now, she was getting lazy. Meredith was supplying her with enough blood but other than that she was feeling pretty...human. Not that she wanted to be human, she hated the thought of ever being back there, and she was just sort of...there at the moment.

"We," Matt started. Caroline smiled slightly, indicating for Matt to continue. "You and me," he continued with a smirk. "Both of us," he added before Caroline grabbed a cushion off of the couch and hurled it at Matt. Somehow he dodged the flying object and continued speaking. "Are going on a road trip!" he exclaimed in a 'tah dah' sort of way.

Caroline blinked twice before responding. "Why?" she questioned almost rudely. Matt sighed in response. "I've been talking to Rebekah and..." "Rebekah?!" Caroline interrupted. "Are you guys like a thing now or...?"

"I don't even know right now, anyway," Matt said, changing the subject. "She knows a very powerful witch who is able to drop the veil to the other side and do a spell to bring just Bonnie back, we don't have to worry about all the other angry supernaturals running around in mystic falls," he explained.

Caroline listened intently. "So..." Matt continued. "We are going to new Orleans!" Somehow Caroline hadn't realized that that is what he meant. "What?!" she screamed. "I don't know if you haven't noticed but that isn't exactly the safest place to be a human right now!" she whispered furiously.

"Rebekah said that we can stay with them!" Matt argued. "And that makes it so much better!" Caroline replied sarcastically. "I don't know if you've noticed but Rebekah Mikaelson hates my guts!" Matt was silent for a moment. He knew that Rebekah had changed, she was actually sort of nice to ne around now and not just...tolerable.

"She's changed," he said eventually. "You could actually be friends!" Caroline scoffed at that. "And Klaus will be there too," Matt said in a singsong voice. Caroline blushed furiously but other than that she kept her cool to the best of her abilities. "Why would I care if Klaus is there?" she questioned in what she that was a casual tone.

Matt smiled and then shrugged sarcastically. "Just pack your stuff we're leaving tonight," Matt explained, walking towards the door again. "Wait, I didn't agree yet!" Caroline said. Matt turned to her and winked. "Yeah you did." And with that he was gone, leaving Caroline standing alone in her living room.

* * *

Apparently her mom had known about this and was all for it. She had a huge argument with Caroline when she had come home from work on a break this afternoon. "Elijah and Rebekah or really lovely, they'll take care of you!" she had said. "Uh huh yeah right mom!"

"Caroline!" Matt called from the front door of the house. "We have to leave now if we wanna be there by morning!" Caroline was sitting on her suitcase trying to get the zipper all the way across. She never got a chance to ask Matt how long they would be there so she had to be prepared right? "I'm coming!" she shouted.

She managed to get the zipper the rest of the way closed before jumping down and carrying it with ease to the door. "Whoa," Matt said as Caroline approached with her giant red suitcase. "How much stuff do you need?" "The bible says always be prepared!" was Caroline's answer as she pushed past him to get to Matt's truck.

"Care, that's the boy scouts," he replied as he shut the door and followed her to the truck. He slid into the driver's seat. "Whatever lets just do this," Caroline replied once she was in the passenger seat of the vehicle. "New Orleans here we come," Matt said before turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of Caroline's drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the second chapter hope I've pleased at least some of you ;) As I said last time feel free to leave suggestions as reviews or even a personal message and I will take them all into consideration :) And also let me know what you think!**

* * *

Rebekah stood at her window, gazing absentmindedly at the all the people and cars that continued to pass by the Mikaelson home in New Orleans. She was glad to make a fresh start but lets be honest here she missed Matt.

It wasn't the first time she had fallen for a human but it felt different somehow. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about him exactly. He was definitely hot but it wasn't like he was the hottest guy she'd ever come across. He was a nice guy but he wasn't the nicest guy in the history of ever. She used to have much higher standards. But Matt had something else.

What it was she really didn't know but she liked it. She liked the idea of having a simple relationship with a small town boy, the only problem was that she was a thousand year old original vampire and he was a human, nothing more than a meal to most other vampires.

* * *

"Bekah love," a male voice called from behind her. She turned around swiftly, attempting to grab his neck but her brother was too quick for her and grabbed her arm in mid air, stopping her.

"What do you want Niklaus?" Rebekah asked impatiently, using her hybrid half brother's full name. Klaus dropped his sister's arm and smirked. "I just wanted to make sure you were still alive," he shrugged.

Rebekah scoffed.

"I'm a bloody original!" she retorted. "Of course I'm alive!" She turned to face the window. "And I probably always will be," she whispered.

Klaus knew that his sister was still upset about the cure and how she'd never be able to finish out her human life. And he'd never show it on the surface but he wanted that for her. He didn't want to lose her, obviously, but he wanted his baby sister to be happy...even if that meant losing her.

But it didn't matter now because Katherine took the cure, well actually she didn't willingly take it herself but that's a different story. Rebekah would be a vampire forever, however long forever was to be.

"Being human is overrated," Klaus said casually, folding his arms in front of his muscular chest. "Shut up Nik!" Rebekah screamed, still facing away.

"Now now Rebekah you don't want to have that attitude when your little boyfriend arrives do you?" Klaus teased, strolling slowly towards his sister. Rebekah said nothing.

"Talk to me Rebekah," Klaus continued, inching closer. Silence. "Rebekah?" he sang before his sister turned and grasped his shirt in her hand.

"You better shut up before I chop off your arm," Rebekah said coolly, releasing he grip on him.

"You'll have to catch me first," Klaus replied before flashing out of the room to the top of the stairs.

Rebekah growled and followed him at vampire speed. "Oh that's how it is, is it?" she whispered as she looked around for her brother.

"Oh come on Rebekah you used to be so good at this!" Klaus said from behind her. She whirled around and showed her vampire face before proceeding to chase him down the large winding staircase.

Klaus stopped for a fraction of a second, which was a mistake because just as he stopped moving his younger sister fell into him, knocking them both to the floor in a pile of laughs.

* * *

They both found themselves remembering the fun they used to have together before life got so complicated.

Rebekah was the only girl in the family, and now the youngest so her brothers all felt the need to protect her. Well that is before two of them died of course. She had Elijah to look out for her; she wanted Klaus to be there to have fun with her again.

When they were human Klaus would teach her how to hunt and defend herself in an attack. Elijah, Kol and Finn would just tell her to get behind them but Klaus taught her to be tough, to fend for herself. And she loved it. She missed it.

"They've finally lost it," a sweet sarcastic voice said from a few feet away at the front door. Rebekah jumped up and dusted herself off before looking up to see who the voice belonged to. And you could say she was less than thrilled. "You'll have to excuse my siblings' immaturity," the oldest original said with a smirk. Rebekah glared at him.

"Don't worry Elijah, I see Damon Salvatore everyday."

"Caroline," Klaus said with a smile, trying to sound casual. "Welcome to my town." Caroline scoffed, "Your town?" she said. "Just agree with him," Elijah whispered to close to her face.

"Does anyone want to give me a hand with this?" Matt called from his truck. "I'll go!" Rebekah replied, flashing to Matt's side.

"It's nice to see that our sister has found herself someone who could actually be good for her," Elijah said thoughtfully. Klaus chuckled. "Just wait till she gets bored," he said. "Well she better be good to him!" Caroline voiced. "He's been through a lot."

"Jesus Caroline what have you got in here, a herd of elephants?!" Rebekah exclaimed, lugging the giant red suitcase through the front door of the large house. "For you, yes," Caroline said in a sarcastic sweet tone.

"Take Caroline's suitcase to her room baby sister," Klaus instructed. "I want to show her something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is the ****third chapter of my story, I hope you like it! There's some Klaroline in this one which I know a lot of people loe. And I promise Kol's story will be told soon! Please leave a review, I love you all!**

* * *

"I'm not in the mood Klaus," Caroline said as Klaus dragged her around the gigantic house. "Where are you taking me anyway?" she asked impatiently.

Klaus sighed. "You'll see," he said, stopping at a door towards the back of the house.

Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus slowly opened the door, still keeping a firm grip on her hand.

What she saw inside was beautiful. There were hundreds of paintings and drawings on the walls and in frames. There was a large painting easel towards the back of the room as well bookshelves full of what Caroline assumed were scrapbooks filled with even more artwork.

"Come here," Klaus said motioning for her to join him beside one of the bookcases. She hadn't even noticed him letting go of her. She walked slowly towards him as she admired the paintings on the walls.

She'd never say it out loud but she really did admire Klaus for his artwork. He had a real talent and a love for art. That was part of the reason she came to almost accept him. As she's said to him before anybody capable of love is capable of being saved.

"Klaus, these are amazing!" Caroline whispered in awe as she stopped beside him. Klaus smiled genuinely. "I have something to give to you," he said.

Klaus pulled out a sketch on an A4 page. He smiled as he handed it to Caroline and she gasped when she looked down at the picture.

It was a drawing of her wearing the dress she wore to prom. The one Klaus gave to her. In the drawing she was looking down, her hand gracefully touching her hair and there was nothing in the background. There was such detail in her facial features that you would swear it was a photograph. "I've missed you Caroline," he said softly once she looked up to meet his eyes.

Caroline chuckled. "I never actually gave you back your dress," she said. Klaus smiled a little wider. "it's yours," he said shaking his head. "And so is that drawing, it's my favourite," he added.

"Thanks," she said happily. "It's beautiful."

There was no denying the feelings they had for each other. Even Caroline knew that. She finally came to the realization that she, Caroline Forbes, was falling for Klaus Mikaelson. She was falling for the original hybrid that had done so much to wrong her and everyone she loved in the past. But somehow all of that didn't matter to Caroline anymore, she could see the good in him and she could feel it outshine all of the bad.

* * *

Caroline knew that Klaus liked her, a lot. But he was very stubborn and it would be very hard to get him to agree to convince a witch to drop the veil. She would have to confide in the gentler side of the original family, Elijah. Elijah understood love and loyalty; he would understand how much she wanted to get Bonnie back. He was the one to get to help.

She knocked timidly on the door of the oldest original's bedroom. Elijah was at the door in a second. Caroline gasped when she saw him stand before her; she looked up at him shyly.

"Caroline," he greeted with a gentle smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was um, just wondering if...um, I could talk to you...about...something," she explained nervously. Elijah chuckled at her timidness.

"Why don't you come inside?" Elijah said trying to sound friendly to reassure her.

He motioned for her to enter and she quickly scampered under his arm and into the room. It wasn't how she expected at all.

She was expecting darkness and old-fashioned décor but it was almost the opposite.

The walls were painted a pale blue and were decorated with various paintings and personal photographs as well as a huge plasma TV on the back wall. On the right side of the room against the back wall there was a large four-poster bed and a desk on the other side of the room with a chair and many bookshelves. There were also a few windows around the room, which made it seem more open and inviting. She didn't feel intimidated anymore.

"Now what is it you want to talk about?" Elijah asked, closing the door behind Caroline. Caroline sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about your witch friend...Sophie," she explained. Elijah nodded once curiously and motioned for her to sit down on his bed. She did and continued talking.

"Bonnie was able to bring Jeremy back from the other side," she said. "I want Sophie to do the same for Bonnie."

Elijah furrowed his brow and nodded as he sat in his desk chair and clasped his hands in his lap. "You want her to drop the veil?" he replied warily. Caroline nodded and smiled hopefully.

"I will gladly speak to her but you'll have to convince her yourself, Marcel has banned the use of magic in new Orleans," he explained. "If you do get her to agree it will have to be in mystic falls so she can use the expression triangle."

Caroline was amazed that Elijah knew about all of this as he wasn't really involved but she didn't really care.

"Thank you so much Elijah!" Caroline squealed and she pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

Elijah cleared his throat and patted Caroline's back gently.

"We could even get your brothers back!" Caroline exclaimed, jumping away from Elijah. "Finn and Kol. They could live with you in New Orleans and you'll be a real family!"

Elijah's eyes widened. "That's not a very good idea Caroline," he said, laughing nervously. "Kol can't come back to New Orleans."

Caroline furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why not?" she asked, confused.

"It's just not possible, I'm sorry," Elijah apologized. "I think you should leave," he added.

Caroline nodded suspiciously and walked slowly towards the door. "Thanks again Elijah," she said quietly. Elijah nodded in response before Caroline opened the door and slid out of the room.

"What was that about?" she thought once she had shut the door again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I had a little time so I decided to write the next chapter and upload it today :) I'm sorry if you think that this is too rushed but I've started to come into the real plot of the story in this chapter because I didn't want it to drag on for too long, So hopefully you still enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

"Matt, come here," Caroline whispered from the door of the kitchen. Matt was in the kitchen getting something to eat, unfortunately not everyone can live on blood.

Matt turned around, the last bite of a sandwich still in his mouth. "What?" he mumbled. Caroline scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Elijah is going to talk to Sophie and get her to meet with us," she explained after shaking it off.

"All we need to do is convince her to come with us to mystic falls and drop the veil long enough to bring Bonnie back!"

Matt swallowed his food. "Awesome," he said, nodding.

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "Awesome?" she said. "We have a chance to get our friend back and all you have to say is awesome?"

Matt sighed. "I was talking to Rebekah a little while ago," he said. "And she wants her brothers back more than anything but she's worried that Kol will come back to New Orleans if we drop the veil."

Caroline smiled a little. "That's what Elijah said too," she replied, curiously. "Did she tell you why?"

Matt sighed again. "No she just said that we couldn't have Kol in New Orleans and that it was vital that he never returned...no explanation."

"Looks like it's time to do a little digging," Caroline purred deviously.

* * *

Matt sucked in his breath as he knocked on the door of the only female original. He liked Rebekah but he was perfectly aware that she was more than capable of killing him in an instant.

"Come in," Rebekah shouted. Matt slowly opened the door and peaked into the room. Rebekah was standing in front of a mirror, gently combing her long, golden locks. She seemed completely normal to him, like a regular girl. And he was glad of that because he knew how badly Rebekah wanted to be normal. She would kill for a shot at a normal, human life. He just wished he could give it to her.

"Hey Rebekah," Matt greeted, shutting the door behind him. "I'm not interrupting anything important am I?" he asked.

Rebekah chuckled slightly and shook her head. "What's up?" she asked, a genuine smile on her face as she placed her brush on her dresser.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kol," Matt said seriously as he sat on a chair by the door. Rebekah's head snapped to where Matt was sitting. "What do you want to know about my brother?" she replied almost harshly.

Matt tried to smile through his nerves. "Why can't he come back to New Orleans?" he asked softly. Rebekah sighed and went to sit on the end of her bed, facing Matt. "Let's just say the Kol you knew wasn't the Kol I knew," she said dreamily.

"He was as soft and charming as dear old human Elena way back when," she continued. "But we had to move on."

"Move on from what?" Matt asked. Rebekah stood up and cleared her throat. "Look, why don't you come downstairs and we can all talk about it,' she suggested. "I'm sure Caroline is just dying to know why we don't want to resurrect our own brother," she added sarcastically.

* * *

About ten minutes later all five of them were in the dining room sitting around the huge oak wood table.

"Niklaus it's time for Matt and Caroline to learn about our brother's past," Elijah explained to his brother.

Klaus chuckled. "And you think that I'm the dark horse of the family," he said, directing it mostly at Caroline."Where to begin?" Klaus started.

"Oh please Nik can I tell it?" Rebekah pleaded with her brother. Elijah rolled his eyes. "Get ready for a long night," he said. Everyone but Rebekah laughed slightly but Rebekah was shooting daggers at Elijah.

"Just tell us already!" Caroline said impatiently.

"Back in the early 1900s all four of us lived here in New Orleans. Finn was too busy lying in a box with a dagger in his heart," Rebekah said, aiming the last part at Klaus.

"Kol was a completely different person back then," she continued. "He was kind and compassionate, never drank from the vein. The Kol you knew, the Kol that tried to kill Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and whoever else wasn't the real Kol. Even as a human before all his emotions were heightened he wouldn't hurt a fly. He was so noble and would do anything for our family."

"Would you get to the point Rebekah?" Klaus said impatiently. "Do you want it told right or not at all?" Rebekah replied.

"I'll tell it," Elijah interrupted. "We need to find the balance."

"But why can't he come back to New Orleans?" Matt asked, wanting to get to the point.

"We'll get to that part soon enough," Elijah said before continuing the story.

"He was head over heals for a human girl. Sarah was her name, beautiful girl with bright eyes and full of hope. She knew about him, about us and she accepted it and loved him all the same. He treated her extremely well and could never do enough to please her..." Elijah stopped speaking for a moment.

"...And then after three years of blissful living our father, Mikael tracked us down," he continued. "We had to leave and in doing that we had to leave everything we knew...including the love of our brother's life," he explained.

"She was his epic love," Rebekah interrupted. "He was devastated when we had to leave," Rebekah continued the story. Elijah gave her a sarcastic offended look but she ignored it and continued speaking.

"He was beyond devastated actually, he was depressed. He loved Sarah far too much to turn her but he also loved her far too much to leave her. So we took matters into our own hands..."

* * *

**I left you with a little cliffhanger cause I'm nice hehehe ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is Chapter 5! After this chapter you will know that basis of Kol's past! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Klaus decided that it was time he told part of the story. He still hated himself for daggering his brother but it really was the only way, unless he wanted to live with a depressed Kol for all of eternity.

"I made a deal with a witch," Klaus started. "She put a spell on one of my daggers that would make him forget if I used it to neutralize him. If the dagger was removed outside of New Orleans he would forget about Sarah completely, the time he spent here would just be a blur."

Caroline found herself starting to feel sorry for Kol. She knew him to be a heartless original vampire that didn't really care about anything but it turns out that she just met him at the wrong time in his life.

If she would have known him before he was daggered by Klaus she may have actually like him.

"But why does it matter if he comes back?" Matt asked. None of this was adding up. If he couldn't remember then why does it matter if he returned?

Klaus sighed. "The deal came with a consequence," he explained. "If he ever returned to New Orleans everything would come rushing back to him."

"And he can never have that life back," Elijah continued. "Sarah is long dead."

"How come when he was in mystic falls he was such a bastard?" Caroline interrupted. None of this made any sense!

Klaus sighed deeply. "Another consequence," he whispered. "There was always a chance that Kol's personality would be flipped once awoken, I didn't want to keep him locked up in a box, not a man of such nobility. But if I removed the dagger from his heart I could have been left with someone who wasn't my brother...and that is exactly what happened." Klaus looked and sounded as if he were on the verge of tears as he spoke.

Caroline smiled softly to herself. She was pretty sure that Klaus had something in him other than hate and rage when he let Tyler come back but now she knew for sure. He was sorry for what he did to Kol. But wait...

"Then why did you leave Finn daggered?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus chuckled. "Mama's boy," breathed. "He was just a love sick fool, he was better off in that box. It was for his own good."

"Also," Caroline continued. "If it was important he stayed daggered or something just in case then why did Elijah undagger him?"

Elijah sighed. "I took a chance," he replied honestly. "I hoped he would be the same but he obviously wasn't...when he was...different at first I thought it was just out of anger at Klaus. But he was a completely different person."

* * *

"How do you know Kol can't hear us talking right now and he already remembers," Matt stated as if it were obvious.

"Something in the spell made it impossible for him to return on the other side, only in live form is it possible for him to return," Elijah explained. "He can't hear us."

"So you just don't want him to remember his ex-girlfriend that used to live here?" Caroline asked, unimpressed. "He's a big boy, tell him to suck it up!"  
"It's not that simple Caroline," Elijah sighed. "It's hard to explain but you just have to accept the fact that Kol cannot return to New Orleans, he never got to say goodbye to the love of his life and now she's dead. Kol's weak spirited and those memories would destroy him. We'll have just gotten our brother back only to lose him to melancholy."

"So bring him back and make him stay in mystic falls," Caroline suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Have you met Kol?" Elijah asked humorously. "He's the most stubborn person I have ever come across. If we're here he's going to want to move here and we can't stop him," he explained.

The whole time Elijah was speaking Rebekah remained silent. She was playing with her nails and her hair and avoiding eye contact with everyone. No one noticed this except for Matt. He eyed her suspiciously as she fidgeted in her seat. Something wasn't right, something was bothering her.

"Are you alright Rebekah?" Matt asked across the table.

Rebekah's head snapped up, startled by the sudden mention of her name. "What?" she said. "Oh yeah perfect, continue Elijah," she said attempting to change the subject.

"Kol was the happiest person alive," Elijah continued. "Technically not alive, brother," Klaus muttered. Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You would have liked him a lot," Elijah said to Caroline and Matt, ignoring Klaus' statement. "He would have been the best friend anyone could have asked for. He was always there for his family, especially Rebekah."

Rebekah sighed and looked at her oldest brother. "He was the closest in age to me, he was more of a best friend," she said, smiling sadly.

"I tried to accept him the way he was after Elijah woke him but he just wasn't himself."

"I can't believe the original family is almost crying," Caroline commented sarcastically. "Big Bad Klaus is actually upset about something!"

Klaus glared at her. "Caroline our brother is dead and we're not getting him back," he said. "Talk to Sophie, get Bonnie back but if you value our feelings at least the tiniest bit then you will make sure Kol stays on the other side."

And with that Klaus was gone. Leaving a very distraught Elijah at the head of the table and an honestly nervous Rebekah with an empty seat beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review telling me what you thought!**

* * *

All five of them were kind of on edge the next couple of days. Matt and Rebekah weren't really talking, Elijah was definitely a little shorter with people than usual and Klaus was in hibernation in his art room.

Caroline tried to talk to him the morning after she had learned about why Kol couldn't return but he barely spoke to her.

She knew that he felt extremely guilty for everything that happened to Kol, he had tried so hard to shut that part of his life out which is why he never told her about it before. He was trying to convince himself that it wasn't his fault Kol ended up the way he did and if you really think about it...it wasn't.

He made that deal with a powerful witch way back when to protect his brother from the heartache of forever leaving the person that made him whole.

Sarah was his everything. She was the good and bad in his life at the same time and he treated her like royalty. Leaving her would destroy him in much worse ways than flipping his personality. In a very twisted way...Klaus saved Kol.

About three days after their...'family meeting," Caroline went to Klaus in his art room. She was just starting to get him to open up to her and she wasn't about to let his shut her out again.

She entered the room without knocking and pushed the door gently so that is shut behind her. "Klaus, we need to talk," Caroline stated as she walked to his side.

Klaus was sitting in a chair beside his painting easel, flipping through an old sketchbook. He had a look of distraught mixed with happiness on his face...odd, it's true but that's what it was.

"Why?" Klaus said in his usual sarcastic tone, which fit his soft English accent perfectly. "So you can call me soft and get advice on what dress you should wear red or pink? In which case the answer is always red by the way," he said, flipping another page.

Caroline sighed deeply. "Whatcha got there?" she asked politely, crouching down to take a look at the page he was staring at. Her heart broke when she saw the pencil image on the yellowing page.

It was Kol and a girl, who was obviously Sarah. They were dancing together and looking deep into each other's eyes, so in love that it hurt. Sarah's arms were wrapped loosely around Kol's neck and Kol's hands held her tiny waist. Klaus had drawn it back when times were good in New Orleans.

It was only a drawing but Caroline could see how clearly in love they were.

Sarah was beautiful. She was a decent amount shorter than Kol and had quite a thin frame. She had long, dark hair, flowing in a cascade of curls down her back. And there was no way that that girl had any colour eyes other than blue.

Caroline looked up at Klaus who was still staring at the image. Klaus was the first to speak.

"I used to document every moment of our lives in drawings," he explained in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"I drew this at Sarah's eighteenth birthday. The song playing wasn't for slow dancing but Kol insisted on a slow dance," he laughed lightly as he spoke.

"It's a beautiful picture," Caroline remarked, forcing Klaus to look into her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you soft the other night," Caroline apologized feebly. "You were just upset about your brother, I get it," she continued, still gazing into Klaus' pale blue eyes.

Klaus smirked and looked down at his lap. "Have you spoken to Sophie yet?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head. "Elijah asked her to come over tomorrow so I can convince her to drop the veil," she answered. "Would you be there with me?" she asked. "Just for moral support?" She looked down as she spoke.

Klaus chuckled slightly. "Anything for you Caroline," he replied. His answer made Caroline smile. She stood up to leave. "I'll see you later?" she asked.

Klaus nodded, smiling slightly but still looking down.

Klaus hadn't been...well...Klaus since she arrived here. He'd been mostly sweet and...Sort of normal. As much as Caroline liked it she was starting to miss the old Klaus, it was getting too easy and boring. But she wasn't complaining. It was at that moment that Caroline was sure that she had strong feelings for the original hybrid.

* * *

Rebekah hadn't been herself either. Matt tried talking to her but she kept pushing him away, saying that she just wasn't feeling well and she didn't want to be around people. Matt wasn't buying into that. If he learned one thing about Rebekah Mikaelson it was that she loved to talk about herself and jumped at every opportunity to do so.

He decided to go and see her himself to find out what the problem was. After about fifteen minutes of searching through the house he eventually found her in their massive garden, sitting under a huge oak tree.

He approached her slowly and sat beside her on the grass. "What do you want Matt?" Rebekah asked impatiently, not looking up from her hands.

Matt sighed. "I want to know what's been bothering you the last few days," he said thoughtfully. "You've kind of been hiding from everyone."

"No I haven't," Rebekah mumbled still playing with her nails. "I've just been a bit under the weather."

Matt groaned. "Tell me the truth Rebekah!" he pleaded, forcing her to look up at him.

"There's nothing to tell," she replied as casually as she possibly could. Matt gave her a look a look of disbelief but Rebekah just looked down again and continued to play with her nails.

Matt was starting to get a little annoyed at this point so he just stood up. "If you don't want to tell me, fine," he said. "But I thought we had something a little bit more meaningful."

And with that he left, leaving an even more agitated Rebekah sitting under the oak tree in the back of the garden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7...you wanted to know more about what happened to Sarah...;)**

**Don't forget to review it makes me happy to know that people are taking an ****interest in my writing :)**

* * *

Caroline sat at the kitchen table, a warm cup of coffee in her pale hands. Klaus' witch friend, Sophie, was coming in a few hours and to be honest Caroline was a little worried about their meeting.

When she found out about Bonnie's death it literally felt like her world came crashing down around her. She's known Bonnie all her life and to lose her was like losing her legs.

She'd been spending a lot of time with Jeremy lately, before coming to New Orleans, who could see Bonnie; it was her only way to interact with her best friend. Bonnie would say something and Jeremy would tell Caroline what she said. It wasn't the same but it kept her going.

Now she had a chance to get Bonnie back for good but Sophie had to agree. And she had to agree to a lot. Which is why she was nervous because there was a lot riding on this...Bonnie's life was riding on this meeting.

"You look terrible," Caroline heard a mature voice say. She looked up to see Elijah walking towards her with a smirk gracing his soft lips. Caroline sighed deeply.

"I need to get her back," was all she said in reply. Elijah's smirk turned into a thoughtful smile as he stopped beside her.

"Sophie has no reason to refuse you," he said softly. "As long as it isn't done in the city she should agree, she's not a monster."

Caroline scoffed. "She's friends with the original vampire family," she said after taking a sip from her coffee cup. "That includes Rebekah," she added as a whisper which made Elijah chuckle slightly.

"Speaking of which what is up with her?" Caroline asked suddenly. "She hasn't shown her face in three days and she won't even talk to Matt."

Elijah sighed and leant an elbow on the table. "Our sister's mind is as complicated as life itself," he speculated casually. "She's also a bit of a drama queen," he added, raising his eyebrows in emphasis.

Caroline giggled and took a long sip of her hot beverage. "Thanks Elijah," she said a little more seriously. "People don't give you enough credit."

Elijah looked down, slightly embarrassed by the young vampire's compliment. "Good luck with Sophie," he assured, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder before turning and leaving, just as quickly as he came in.

* * *

Caroline spent the next hour alone in her room, going over in her head what she was going to say to Sophie. She'd never met the witch but she's had...well...mixed reviews.

Elijah seems to think she's an all right person but Klaus seemed a bit skeptical when she told him she was going to meet with her. So she really had no idea what to expect.

Her mind kept on wandering back to poor Kol. She actually felt extremely bad for him even though she never met him the way he was supposed to be. The majority of the person she knew to be Kol Mikaelson wasn't the real him and she knew that now. All she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that everything would be all right.

Caroline was awoken from her trace by a knock on her door. She cleared her throat awkwardly before shouting, "come in!"

Whoever she thought it was going to be it certainly wasn't who walked into the room. "Rebekah?" she said, honestly confused as to why the female original decided to come and visit her.

"Look I know you don't like me but..." Rebekah started. "I was just hoping we could talk...girl to girl...vampire to vampire?" she looked almost as nervous as confused Caroline was.

All Caroline could do was nod, an unsure look stuck on her face.

Rebekah shut the door behind her and sat on the bed, Caroline sitting beside her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Caroline asked trying to sound friendly...this was one of the originals she was talking to.

Rebekah sighed. "Have you ever done something that you knew was a good thing to do but you knew that no one else would and you never told anyone but you really want to and you know that they will hate you but you're still proud that you did it anyway?" Rebekah asked in all one breath.

Caroline was speechless for a moment. "I can't say I have..." she replied. "Rebekah what did you do?" she asked, more worried now.

"Promise you won't tell Elijah or Niklaus?" Rebekah asked. Caroline could see the worry and almost innocence in Rebekah's face and she felt sorry for her. She nodded in response, which prompted Rebekah to go on.

"The night before we were due to leave New Orleans I did something..." she started. "Kol loved Sarah and Sarah loved Kol...more than anything and..." she trailed.

Caroline had no idea where she was going with this so she just let her continue.

"I know Kol always said not to but she was his epic love Caroline! And and..." Rebekah sighed before continuing. "I turned her into a vampire."

Caroline gasped lightly. "Rebekah!" she exclaimed.

"I wanted there to be a chance, no matter how small a chance, that they would find each other again and Kol would remember," she explained in her defense.

"Rebekah you turned a human who no one wanted to be a vampire...into a freaking vampire!" Caroline grilled. Rebekah looked down at her lap in shame.

"I did it out of love," she said softly. This broke Caroline's heart slightly because she knew what she meant and to be honest she may have done the same thing.

Suddenly Caroline came to a realization. "What if you were right about there being a chance they could re-unite..." she thought aloud.

Rebekah looked up, curious by what she was saying. "Is Sarah still in new Orleans?" Caroline asked, grabbing Rebekah's arm in excitement. Rebekah choked on nothing. "I'm not sure," she answered with a gulp. Caroline grinned.

"Well we're gonna have to find out then won't we?" she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter sucks and I'm well aware of ****that...my only excuse is that I was bust today so I wrote it late...it's also the shortest but hopefully you'll still enjoy it and stick with the story...R&R!**

* * *

That evening at around 7pm Sophie arrived at the Mikaelson mansion. Everyone was sitting in the huge dining room in silence as the young witch gingerly sat in her seat. At first an awkward silence filled the room before Matt broke it.

"Okay so let's just cut to the chase," he said. "Has Elijah told you why we asked you to come over here?"

Sophie sighed while shaking her head in response. To be honest she wasn't feeling very at home in this house.

"No, you're Matt right?" she said as calmly as she could. Matt nodded with one eyebrow raised. "And you're obviously Caroline," she said smirking at the young blonde vampire.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Elijah obviously told you about me," she said.

"Well yes," Sophie responded with a single side nod. "But I feel like I know you after spending a few minutes with Niklaus Mikaelson over here!"

Caroline's head snapped to where Klaus was sitting directly opposite her. "Oh really?" she alleged looking at Klaus with narrow eyes.

Klaus' face turned pink as he looked down, laughing nervously. "You're easy to talk about," is all he said.

Sophie laughed before continuing to speak. "So why did you call me here?" she said, her face turning serious.

Caroline sighed deeply. "Look I know what you're gonna say but please don't refuse before I tell you everything...ok?" she explained quickly. Sophie nodded in response, her lips pursed.

"I need you to do a spell," Caroline started. "But before you say no because of Marcel's law thing please here me out. We'd like you to come with us to Mystic falls..."

"Oh I've heard of that place!" Sophie interrupted. "It's where those Salvatore brothers are from...you lived there for a while didn't you?" she asked looking from Klaus to Elijah to Rebekah.

"Yeah well anyway..." Caroline continued. "We had a witch friend who is...well she's gone and she created an expression triangle or something and she somehow managed to drop the veil to the other side but only inside that triangle...we want you to do that and bring Bonnie back to life...can you do it?"

Caroline smiled sweetly at Sophie, trying to soften her up a little.

Sophie scoffed internally. This was a big ask. "Bonnie's your witch friend?" he asked Caroline. Caroline nodded in response. "Mhmm Bonnie Bennet." Sophie's eyes widened at the mentioned of Bonnie's name.

"A Bennet witch?" she said curiously. "How did she die?"

Caroline sighed and felt her eyes start to fill up with tears. "She was trying to use too much magic at once and well...dropped dead," she shrugged quietly, her voice barely a whisper, but Sophie heard.

"And you want me to do the same thing?" Sophie asked, astounded. Caroline fought back the tears threatening to fall. Matt grasped her hand from under the table; she looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"We were hoping you'd be able to control it better...Bonnie had been messing with nature for a while...she was weak," Caroline explained.

Sophie nodded once and seemed to be considering it. "Look I'm not sure if I can but I'll think about it," Sophie said, getting up from her seat. Caroline gasped and jumped up. "Thank you so much Sophie!" she squealed, embracing the witch appreciably.

"Anyone who can turn big bad Klaus soft deserves my help," Sophie chuckled, pulling away from Caroline's embrace. "I'll get back to you," she whispered in Caroline's ear before she disappeared from the house.

"We might get Bonnie back!" Caroline gasped, her eyes filling with a different kind of tears as she fell to her knees in delight. Matt was immediately at her side, embracing the blonde.

"I'm glad it might work out for you," Rebekah said with a soft smile before leaving the room to head upstairs.

"I hope you know what you have just asked Sophie to do Caroline," Elijah said cautiously, crouching down beside her and Matt. Caroline nodded.

"I do," she replied. "I wouldn't ask unless it was really important Elijah." Elijah smiled genuinely and stroked her head once before also leaving the room.

Caroline rose to her feet, still crying both happy and sad tears. Klaus approached her and wiped her tears away gently with his thumbs. He smiled at her and she giggled silently. He was really starting to have an effect on her.

"I didn't think you'd get her to agree," he said with a smirk. "You seem to have an effect on people."

"On people in general or just you?" Caroline teased, tilting her head to the side. Klaus chuckled. "I count as people he said with a wink before vanishing from the room leaving Caroline alone.

At some point Matt had obviously left the room, sensing a moment going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is Chapter 9! Let me know if you want me to do more chapters like this (you'll understand once you read it) please R&R!**

**Oh! and also should I change this so that it comes up when you search Klaroline instead of Kennet? Cause while there will be some kennet scenes in later chapters it is very Klaroline central...just a thought it won't change the story! :)**

* * *

Caroline hadn't expected to stay in New Orleans longer than a few days but even after almost a week she felt it too soon to leave. They hadn't really heard anything from Sophie yet but she hasn't lost faith..."she will bring Bonnie back!"

Caroline sat on her laptop searching for a Sarah Chase (_**apologies if that actually is anyone's name, I made it up :P) **_somewhere in New Orleans but she kept coming up blank.

The problem was...she was looking through the Archive of people _alive _in the city. She tried deceased and after a few minutes of scrolling she found something.

**Sarah Chase, 1890-1909 assumed dead after going missing on 27 October 1909 at the young age of 19.**

Well, Caroline knew that she existed anyway and the fact that they never found a body obviously sounded right. But where was she now? Was she in New Orleans or did she flea to somewhere else.

She decided to do an all America search. This is where she hit the jackpot. It took a while but she eventually found someone who went by that name who looked exactly like the girl in Klaus' picture.

She gasped before immediately calling Rebekah. "Rebekah!" she exclaimed. "Get in here!"

It didn't take long for the original to appear in Caroline's room. "What is it?" she said almost worriedly which kind of surprised Caroline but she just shook it off.

"Look what I've found!" she squealed as Rebekah sat beside her on the bed. Caroline turned the laptop so that Rebekah could see the screen. What she saw made Rebekah's mind fill with memories.

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone was gathered in the huge hallway of the Mikaelson mansion in New Orleans. Everyone was there, vampires, humans, witches and even werewolves alike were gathered in the hall awaiting the arrival of Kol and Sarah._

_It was Sarah's eighteenth birthday and they had organized a huge surprise party for her. _

_Sarah had captured the hearts of a lot of people in New Orleans. Even the most ruthless of vampires couldn't bear to feed on her._

_Kol had taken the young human on a romantic meal in the city and was on his way back with her. It was Rebekah's idea to throw her the party and Kol thought it was a brilliant idea, he practically lived to make her happy and he could never do enough for her._

_It was about nine thirty and the sun was setting in the September sky. Rebekah used her very acute vampire hearing to listen for their approach. _

_When she finally heard the sound of footsteps and Kol and Sarah's happy voices she shouted "Turn out the lights! They're down the street!"_

_She knew that Kol probably heard her say that but Sarah, being human, wouldn't have._

_The lights were dimmed to blackness and everyone waited in silence. Rebekah caught a glimpse of Elijah's smiling face beside her._

_Sarah didn't just have an effect on Kol; she had an effect on the whole city...especially the Mikaelson family. She was a special human...one of a kind and Rebekah completely understood Kol's love for her...it was almost as if she were part of their family and they were a very close family._

_The door opened and everyone heard Sarah's soft, melodic voice explaining to Kol about something irrelevant in this day and age. She definitely knew how to talk that's for sure! But no one really minded because she was such a sweetheart._

_Kol smirked as he switched on the lights in the hall to reveal well over a hundred individuals shouting "Surprise!" for Sarah._

_Sarah gasped and jumped into Kol's arms in shock but the shock quickly turned to joy as she realized that this was for her._

_The way her face lit up would make anyone smile. She looked as happy and excited as a child on Christmas morning after receiving just what they had asked for._

_Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah, who stood at the front by the entrance, took turns embracing the girl._

_She hopped excitedly into Elijah's arms and allowed herself to be lifted off her feet and spun around._

_Elijah and Sarah had a very close brother-sister type relationship. Elijah had grown very fond and protective of her during the three years he knew her and Sarah thought the world of her boyfriend's older brother. Kol knew there was no reason to be jealous. Everyone knew that this was Kol's girl and everyone agreed how made they were._

"_Happy birthday my dear!" Elijah whispered into Sarah's ear as he set her back on her feet, in a mess of giggles._

_Sarah smiled widely at the oldest original before quickly moving on to Klaus. "If you think this is too much it was all Rebekah's idea," Klaus whispered in her ear making Sarah burst into a fit of laughter. "Happy birthday love," he added with a wink. "Thank you Nik," she squealed, leaping into his arms._

_Klaus looked unsure for a moment before hugging her back gently._

_Sarah preferred to call Klaus Nik over Klaus just simply because none of his family really called him Klaus so she just got used to Niklaus and Nik. _

"_Happy birthday my sweet!" Rebekah exclaimed, embracing Sarah in a long, tight hug. When she let go Sarah was starting to tear up. "I can't believe you would do this for me!" she whispered, tears of happiness threatening to fall. _

_Rebekah smiled softly and wiped away Sarah's tears with her fingertips. "Well believe it because we did!" she said, embracing her briefly one more time. _

"_It may have been my idea but Kol over there did almost everything...he demanded for all of his and your friends from all over the country to come and for your favourite band to play," Rebekah explained, pointing to Kol who was currently speaking with his brothers a few yards away._

_Sarah smiled amiably and rushed over to her boyfriend. "Thank you so much Kol!" she thanked, clasping her hands in front of her stomach. Kol said nothing but he gently cupped her face and kissed her sweetly._

_It didn't last long put it was perfect. "I love you," he breathed in her ear, sending shivers down Sarah's spine_

_**End Flashback**_

"This is her," Rebekah said simply. "Where is she?"

Caroline gritted her teeth and turned the laptop so that the screen was in front of her again. "Virginia...in the next town to Mystic Falls!" she exclaimed. "That's literally a thirty minute drive from where we live!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so ****this is kind of just a filler chapter to get Matt in the picture cause I wasn't really sure how to do it :)**

**enjoy anyway and please review :)**

* * *

Matt wasn't too sure what was going on anymore. Everyone seemed to be...up to something.

All he knew was that they were waiting to find out if Sophie could drop the veil...that's it!

Klaus was just gone for half of almost everyday without explanation.

Caroline and Rebekah had been spending a lot of time together, which Matt was happy about but they were acting weird. They were always whispering about something and sometimes he wished he had vampire hearing so he could listen in for even a minute.

Even Elijah was being a bit on the dodgy side, he spends hours in his room or on the phone and like Klaus he spends a lot of his time actually out of the house. Matt didn't even want to know what was going on.

To be honest he just felt left out as always. He knew that being the only human amongst a load of vampires wasn't going to be easy...it's never easy but he came down here to be with Rebekah who promised him a trip around the world. He was starting to really like Rebekah.

Feeling alone and tired of secrecy Matt found himself knocking on Caroline's bedroom door where he knew the two blonde vampires would be. He pushed the door open and walked in without waiting for a response.

"Care, Rebekah, what is going on with you two?" he demanded. The two blondes were sitting on the bed, each with a laptop on their lap and they had obviously just been in a heated discussion about something.

They both looked up simultaneously and smiled. "Hi Matt...what's up?" Caroline said as casually as she could, but Matt wasn't buying it.

"You've all been acting weird the last couple of days and as usual I have no idea what's going on with any of you!" he groaned.

Matt sighed and pushed the door closed before moving closer to Caroline and Rebekah.

"I'm sick of being left out of everything just because I'm human," Matt said, sounding desperate. "I still have no idea why you were acting so depressed and now suddenly you're fine!" he exclaimed towards Rebekah.

Both vampires were speechless. To be honest they hadn't really thought about including Matt in their search for Sarah but three heads were better than two right?  
"You can help us if you want," Rebekah suggested giving Matt an apologetic look. "But it's a long story so you better have some time," Caroline added, moving to the left to make room for Matt between her and Rebekah.

Matt looked unsure but he eventually sat down on the bed between them.

"Sarah's still alive!" Caroline squealed almost immediately, which made Matt jump a little. "Kol's girlfriend?" Matt said, surprise in his voice.

Caroline nodded furiously and pulled up her profile for the present day. "She lives near mystic falls," Caroline explained, pointing to where it said her address.

"I presume she's a vampire?" Matt said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Rebekah sighed.

"I turned her over a hundred years ago so there would be a chance of finding her again," she said.

Matt turned to face her. "I thought that everyone was against her becoming a vampire," he mused.

"I was just looking out for my brother okay?!" she said, looking back at her laptop.

"Anyway," Caroline started. "If Sophie agrees to drop the veil she'll have to come to mystic falls right? What if we go with her and find Sarah and bring her into the expression triangle so that she and Kol can see each other during the short time that he's there and we can bring him back too!"

Matt sat silently for a moment processing all this information. "Was Caroline actually making sense?" he thought to himself.

"Well," Matt replied. "I'm in!" Rebekah hugged him from the side excitedly. Now she would get to spend time with Matt and save her brother at the same time! Two birds baby!

"So this is Sarah?" Matt said once Rebekah had let go of him. He turned Caroline's laptop towards himself so that he could see the screen clearly.

She looked the exact same she did a hundred years ago, flawless.

She had long, brunette hair that flowed in soft curls, framing her face perfectly. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright blue, quite like Matt's. She had a pretty round face and she also had the odd freckle here and there. And you couldn't see it in the picture as it was just of her face but she was very petite and had a thin, athletic frame.

"Her and Kol would look good together!" Matt commented trying not too sound to feminine in his tone.

Rebekah sighed dreamily. "They did," she said. "They were the perfect couple and don't ever tell my brothers this but I always planned to change her so they could be married and spend eternity together."

"I think it was probably the right thing to do," Caroline chirped. "I mean from what you've told me they were meant to be...just like Stefan and Elena."

This stung Matt a little. As much as he tried he still wasn't 100% over Elena. He was pretty sure he wasn't in love with her anymore but she was his first and they'd always have a special bond.

The three talked for the next couple of hours about their plans to find Sarah and Rebekah told them more stories about when they were in New Orleans over a hundred years ago. Caroline and Matt both agreed that they had to find her and reunite her with Kol. Kol may have forgotten her but she probably never forgot about him...

Their discussion was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing...


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG guys I'm so sorry it's been a couple of days since I updated I'm so sorry to annoy you! :( I've been sick and I really wasn't up to writing but here it is now! Reviews are appreciated, I've been getting some really sweet reviews and PMs from you guys saying how much you are enjoying this story and can I just say that I love you all! Special shoutouts to TVDblood, .X, marandansweatttaylor, .rain and guest :)**

**Also if you want to know what Sarah looks like I've put a link on my profile :)**

* * *

Caroline knew who was at the door before the door was even opened. Sophie had finally come to tell them that she'd do the spell, she could feel it.

She stopped mid sentence while discussing whether or not Sarah knew that Kol was dead. Her vampire hearing allowed her to hear the conversation between Sophie and Elijah, who had answered to door to her.

Caroline ran downstairs at vampire speed to greet Sophie. She decided she would be the best friend in this situation; it might influence the young witch's decision.

"Sophie!" Caroline squealed, pulling her into a hug. Sophie hugged back feebly but kept a smile on her face. "I know you know why I'm here so I'm just going to cut to the chase," Sophie explained.

"I'll do your spell..." Caroline cut her off with yet another bone crushing hug. "You have no idea how much this means to us Sophie!" she exclaimed, tears already flowing down her pale cheeks.

While Caroline was hugging Sophie Matt and Rebekah arrived in the hallway, Elijah was just standing back watching in amusement.

"But," Sophie continued. "It will have to be this Friday." Caroline froze and pulled back, holding Sophie's shoulders at arms length.

"That's in three days!" Caroline exclaimed, her blue eyes widening in slight panic. Sophie scoffed humorously "so?"

Caroline sighed. She knew that she was only going to get one shot to get Bonnie back and to reunite Kol and Sarah and it was in three days. And in that time she had to find Sarah, convince her to come with them to mystic falls, actually get to Virginia and not to mention convince Klaus and Elijah that bringing Kol back was a good idea.

"Umm...well..." she stammered. "We'll need to leave now so we can...prepare for the...spell," Rebekah rescued Caroline.

Caroline turned and smiled appreciately at Rebekah. About two weeks ago if you said to Caroline that she would end up actually being friends with Rebekah she would have laughed in your face and told you you were crazy! But to be honest she didn't find her all that bad anymore, she clearly cared a great deal about her family and anyone who loves her brother enough to turn his girlfriend into a vampire so that they could be together again deserves Caroline's friendship.

"Alright just give me a half hour to get ready," Sophie said, eyeing Caroline suspiciously but she continued to walk out of the still open front door.

"And may I ask why we actually need to leave now?" Elijah said once Sophie was out of earshot, which wasn't long for a non-vampire.

"Elijah please don't be angry!" Rebekah said, approaching her brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. "But we've found Sarah and we want to reunite her with Kol once Sophie drops the veil," she continued quickly.

There was silence in the room for at least a minute. "What makes you think he'll remember her?" Elijah asked simply, breaking the silence.

"Elijah you were there," Rebekah started. "Every time she walked into a room his face would literally light up and his heart rate would raise so much that Sarah, a human, could hear it. He loved her more than anyone would think possible and that kind of epic love never dies Elijah!" She sounded as if she was pleading with him as he spoke.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kol and Rebekah were in the living room of the Mikaelson mansion in New Orleans. Being the youngest in the family they had an extra special bond and liked to spend a lot of time together just talking or in this case, wrestling. They were vampires so Kol didn't have to be gentle with Rebekah even though in size he was a decent amount larger._

"_Kol get off me!" Rebekah screamed with a loud laugh as Kol's weight was being supported on her back. "Oh come on little sister you're stronger than that!" Kol chuckled as she squirmed under him, lying on her stomach on the wooden floor._

"_Oh well I guess I should come back later then," an American accent said from the door of the room. Both originals were facing away from the door and they both turned their heads at the same time. _

_Sarah was standing at the door Elijah by her side with a huge smile on her face. She was _wearing_ a casual blue and white-checkered dress with nude ballet flats, her angel wings necklace and blue vervain ring both of which Kol had given her. Her hair was down and messy and she wore no makeup but to Kol she looked perfect._

"_Hey," Kol said quietly, climbing off of his sister and approaching his girlfriend with a smile._

_He gently pulled her into his arms, gently kissing the top of her head while he did so. Sarah rested her small head on Kol's chest an shut her eyes, breathing in his scent. "How did I get so lucky?" she thought._

"_We'll leave you two kids alone," Elijah said, exiting the room. "Come along Rebekah," he called._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"I'm in," Elijah gave in with a roll of his brown eyes. "Thank you Elijah!" Rebekah squealed, leaping into her big brother's arms. He hugged her back tenderly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"But good luck convincing Niklaus," Elijah warned once he and Rebekah had separated. The two siblings looked at each other briefly before simultaneously looking towards Caroline. If anyone was going to get through to him it was this young vampire.

Caroline sighed. "I'll go talk to him, where is he?" she said. "I heard him say something about a bar in the city when he was on the phone earlier," Matt said. It was the first thing Matt had said since coming downstairs.

"I think I know the one!" Caroline said, grabbing her jacket from the rack by the door and picking up the keys to Matt's truck from a table. "I will be back before you can say Mikael Mikaelson three times fast!" she called as she sprinted to the truck.

* * *

sarahs_outfit_in_chapter_11/set?id=85277422


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there sexy people ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter I'm not gonna lie this was hard to write but I think it had to be done...**

**please review you have no idea how happy they make me! :)**

* * *

Caroline pulled in in front of the bar where she knew Klaus would be and sighed. She had to be extra nice and sweet if she wanted to get him to agree, you could say that Klaus was stubborn.

She got out of the car and walked slowly towards the door. She could already tell that the bar wasn't too busy.

She pushed in the door and scanned the room. Eventually she spotted Klaus sitting at the bar, a drink in hand. He was talking to someone who had their back to Caroline but she couldn't figure out who it was. All she knew was that it was a girl with long dark hair, Sophie?

She listened closely to them, hiding behind a pillar so not to be seen. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she was curious who Klaus had been spending a lot of time with lately.

She couldn't help but feel jealous even though she didn't actually know who the girl was. There was no denying it now that she had a thing, a very big thing in fact, for Klaus.

"But I want him or her to have both parents in their life, all the time," the girl said. "Not separated, like a proper family."

Caroline knew that voice, that incredibly annoying voice. But what the hell was she talking about? Parents or something...

"Hayley, I can't deny that I wish it never happened but if I'm going to be king of this city again, a son could come in handy," Klaus replied, taking another sip of his drink.

It was Hayley! And she was having a baby? Klaus' baby? This was not okay! Did anyone else know about this?

So Klaus has been sneaking off to be with Hayley who is now pregnant with his child? How is it even possible, vampires can't re-produce...with anyone!

Caroline marched towards the pair, tears forming in her eyes and she was filled with rage. She was starting to think that maybe Klaus had changed, maybe she had managed to change him for the better but now it was clear that it was all just an act. Klaus and Hayley were having a baby together? The whole thing sounded bizarre!

"You're having a baby with that slut?!" Caroline exclaimed as she reached them. The tears were already rolling down her flawless cheeks as she spoke. "I though we had a thing, you even said it!" she continued, wiping away her tears furiously.

"C-Caroline," Klaus stuttered. "It's not how you think." "And I am not a slut!" Hayley interrupted, scowling at the blond vampire. Caroline glared at Hayley, resisting the urge to kill her there and then.

"Klaus, I came here to talk to you about something important because I actually care about your opinion but clearly you don't give a crap about the rest of us," Caroline raved, less aggressively than before. "I thought you had changed and I was just about ready to give in to my feelings for you because I thought you actually might have been serious when you said you wanted to be my last love."

She was full on crying now, her heart was broken and it hurt.

"Klaus wants me to have his child," Hayley sneered at the broken Caroline. Hayley then looked at Klaus, who was looking down on the verge of tears, with a smug look on her face.

"I don't even care that it's impossible I just want to know why you thought it was a good idea not to tell me," Caroline begged, forcing Klaus to look into her eyes.

He stood up slowly and took her hand gently. "I didn't think it was possible but it is and I'm genuinely so sorry and I do regret it," he said softly, pushing a strand of her golden curls away from her tears stained face.

"He's lying," Hayley remarked with a shrug. "Shut up you stupid whore!" Caroline screamed, breaking down into tears again.

"Hold on what's going on here?" a blonde bar tender said, approaching them with caution. "Oh nothing Camille I'm so sorry for Caroline's behavior," Hayley said sweetly, placing a hand gently on Camille's arm.

"Oh so you're the famous Caroline?!" Camille exclaimed. "Wow, you're even more beautiful than Klaus described!"

"Whatever," Caroline mumbled, pulling away from Klaus and turning towards the door.

"Oh!" she said, turning around to face them once again. "I came here to ask you to come with us to mystic falls because Sophie agreed to drop the veil not that you'd care."

And with that she turned and walked out of the bar not turning back once, ignoring Klaus' calls.

Klaus groaned loudly, sitting back in his seat, his elbow resting on the bar. "Thank god she left that was getting awkward!" Hayley said with a smile, resting her hand on Klaus'.

He pulled away quickly, tears threatening to fall. "I'm just gonna...um...go!" Camille said, hurrying off.

Klaus pounded his fists on the bar in rage. "Klaus," Hayley started softly. "Forget about that vampire Barbie, you can do better! Like me," she finished smugly.

Klaus looked up, anger in his watery eyes. "I don't want anything to do with you, with that thing inside of you just stay away from me and don't you ever come near Caroline, just get lost!" he said, getting closer and closer to her face with every word he said.

And with that he stood up and walked quickly towards the door without waiting for a response from Hayley.

He knew he had messed up by not telling Caroline about Hayley and the baby but he'd come so close. He was really starting to see a difference in Caroline, she had started to accept him and she was genuinely falling in love with him.

Telling her about the baby might have done some damage but it would have been nothing like what had just happened. She would have been a little hurt, a little upset but she wouldn't hate him. She wouldn't have broken down crying in front of him.

He could help but be the tiniest bit happy that she had cried over him, it means that she cares, that she cares about him. But his main emotion was pure sadness, not anger or rage but sadness and frustration. There was a chance he'd blown it with Caroline forever, and for a vampire forever was a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the no update yesterday but I honestly didn't have time :( You're reviews make me really really happy so please keep reviewing cause I love hearing from you. :)**

**This chapter is a little different to the others so...yeah! :D**

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert was feeling pretty alone these days. Everyone was acting really differently since he came back and Bonnie died, which he could understand. He talked to Bonnie a lot and to Caroline who probably missed Bonnie the most out of everyone.

Elena didn't really seem to care about Bonnie's death. She was a little sad for like a day and then just got over it. That's the problem with living in Mystic Falls, death becomes just a part of life and that's not how it should be.

Jeremy was sitting alone in his room just listening to music when he somehow heard his phone ring over the loud music blaring from his headphones.

He paused the song and took his headphones off and let them sit around his neck. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Caroline.

He pressed answer and held the phone up to his ear. "Caroline? Hey," he said into the phone. He wasn't really expecting a call from her, he knew she and Matt had gone to New Orleans but he didn't really know why, Matt never really said why they were going.

"Jeremy, I have great news!" she said. The words she was saying were good but she sounded as if she were telling him the worst news ever.

"Care, are you okay?" Jeremy asked, slightly worried as to why she sounded as if she had been crying.

"Yeah yeah fine," Caroline responded quickly. "Jeremy, I'm on my way back to Mystic Falls...we're gonna get Bonnie back!" She added, sounding a little happier but not much.

Jeremy smiled from ear to ear. He would have Bonnie back for real. Sure he could talk to her but he couldn't feel her and nobody else was able to see her. But why did Caroline sound like she was crying?

"Tha-that's-that's awesome!" Jeremy stuttered, in shock from what she told him.

"We'll be home soon, tell Bonnie we're coming okay?" Caroline said in a rush to get off the phone in fear she would burst into tears all over again.

Jeremy just nodded despite the fact that Caroline couldn't actually see him and the line went dead.

He literally sat there for about ten minutes just thinking about Bonnie and the fact that she wouldn't have to be...dead anymore.

He eventually realized what he was doing and jumped up. "Bonnie!" he called, trying to get Bonnie to come to him so he could tell her the good news.

Bonnie was there almost immediately, sitting on his bed with a look of amusement on her face. "What's so urgent that you need to call for me as if you're about to be hit by a bus?" she said, raising an eyebrow at Jeremy.

Jeremy blushed and sat beside her on the bed. "There's a chance that you might be able to come back for real," Jeremy said immediately. Bonnie's face lit up briefly before falling again. "Someone's gonna drop the veil?" Bonnie mumbled a little wary. Last time that happened things didn't really go to plan...

"Yeah they must have a witch or something," Jeremy shrugged.

Bonnie bit her lip. She really did want to come back; she wanted it more than anything but she wasn't about to let another witch die to do it. Witches stood by each other and as much as it was a possibility that the witch would come out alive it wasn't full proof.

"Jeremy I don't know if that's a good idea..." she trailed not really wanting to say that as she really did want to come back.

"Imagine how happy everyone's gonna be when they see you alive," Jeremy said. "I want to be able to actually touch you and for everyone to see you not just me cause I've died..."

Bonnie just nodded and smiled. "I should go," she whispered. "I'll talk to you soon okay?" and with that she disappeared into thin air, leaving Jeremy alone in his room.

* * *

Bonnie needed to get out of there as soon as possible. It didn't seem right for her to come back. She wanted to, so much but she felt that she hadn't done enough to deserve to come back.

Plus this would mean having to drop the veil for a while which means a bunch of angry supernaturals.

As she walked down the street, invisible to everyone but other dead monsters she saw something she hadn't expected to see. Kol was sitting in front of the Mystic Falls Mikaelson mansion. He was in a crouched position with his arms around his knees. Kol wasn't a nice person but here he looked normal, you could even say he looked innocent.

She tried to walk past without him spotting her but he did. "There's my favourite witch!" he said, not getting up from the ground. "What is it Kol?" Bonnie replied impatiently, turning to face him with one hand on her hip.

"Ooh I like it!" Kol replied, standing up and approaching her. "I li..." "Like pretty little things with sharp tongues, I know," Bonnie interrupted with a roll of her eyes. Kol smirked.

"Have you been stalking me?" Kol said with a grin, raising on eyebrow. "Was this guy for real?" Bonnie thought to herself.

"Whatever, just please leave me alone," Bonnie murmured, turning away from him and starting down the sidewalk again.

Almost immediately she felt her arm being grabbed. "Don't leave Bonnie, I'm sorry," Kol said softly. She turned her head quickly and met his eyes. He looked genuinely sorry for annoying her and she could see in his eyes that he cared and he genuinely meant it. This confused Bonnie a lot as Kol never meant anything nice that he said, he was like the king of sarcasm.

"Are you okay Kol?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Kol cleared his throat before releasing his grip on Bonnie. He groaned loudly and ran a hand through his soft brown hair. "No!" he exclaimed.

"Ever since I...was killed...I've been having these really annoying mood swings and I can't control it!" he exclaimed. Bonnie nodded, encouraging Kol to go on.

"One second I feel normal and the next I feel like crying and it's driving me crazy! I don't cry! I haven't cried since...I don't remember..." he trailed, getting lost in thought.

"I've just realized," he continued, softer this time. "I don't actually remember anything about my time before I was daggered."


End file.
